Tokka Moments: Tales of Ba Sing Se
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Second in the line of Tokkas one shots, Sokka made fun of Toph's make-up and now she is mad at him for obvious reasons which he can't understant,sequel to Tokka Moments: Serpent's Pass, takes place once the group is living at Ba Sing Se, One shot.


Tokka Moments: Tales of Ba Sing Se

Second part of the one shots series, I'm not going to write a long summary since I have tennis classes and need to go, just remember I still have no beta, read and enjoy, oh before I forget, the first fic. Of the one shots series is "Tokka Moments: Serpent's Pass." It's not important to read it but read it if you want to.

I don't own Avatar: the last airbender.

* * *

**Tokka Moments: Tales of Ba Sing Se**

* * *

"Just what in the world is her problem!?" Sokka rested himself inside of his futon in pain and with a bitten steak of raw meat covering his left eye. Katara just refused to heal his wounded eye in order to teach her brother a lesson, something Sokka wasn't that happy about.

"What you did was cruel and immature, you should be ashamed of yourself, and that goes for you too Aang!" The young airbender was currently standing against the wall as a punishment. He had been there for about a couple of hours now.

"Um… Katara, how long is this going to take…? I already apologized to Toph." Katara stayed in silence ignoring Aang, which meant she was really mad at both male members of the group. "Ok… a few more hours…"

"Katara it really hurts, just use your magic woman!" Katara gave Sokka an evil and full of anger look and Sokka couldn't help but back off in fear. "I know, bad Sokka."

"You made fun of your best friend in a cruel way Sokka, you deserve that black eye and I'm not healing it until you go and apologize to Toph for what you did." She said in her usual motherly way which Sokka was already getting sick of.

"But I'm the victim here! I mean look at me! I look like Prince Zuko!" Aang laughed at the distance while Sokka almost fainted when looking at the black mark in his left eye using Katara's mirror. "And why should I apologize, I don't see you sending Aang to apologize!"

"Stop eating the meat! Aang already apologized when you where unconscious, besides, it was you the one hurting her feelings, do you have any idea of how much you hurt her?" Sokka poked his damaged eye and then looked at Katara with anger.

"Not as much as she hurt me that's for sure, I don't get it! She makes fun of me all the time and when I do she gets all delicate and heartbreaking and sniffing." Katara had enough. She took Sokka by the collar and threw him out of their 'House' with anger.

"You go and apologize and don't come back until you bring Toph with you!" She slammed the door hard, Sokka just stood there for a while swearing some things to himself and then left in search for Toph with angry full steps.

"Spoil fun, motherly freak, bossy girl, I hate young sisters." He continued walking while everyone else made their way away from him in fear.

Far from where he was, Toph was sadly 'staring' at her reflex in the water with her blind and useless eyes from the same bridge she almost destroyed earlier that day when those girls made fun of her. Tears were falling from her milky green eyes and wetting her make-up which was already leaving traces of her traveling tears.

"Why am I crying for? I don't actually care of what he thinks, do I?" She cleaned her tears for what seemed to be the twentieth time that day, Toph was strong, she didn't broke into tears as must of the girls her age would have done, she just cleaned the betraying tears which rarely left her eyes. "Stupid Sokka! He didn't have to be that rude!"

She stayed in silence for a while, until she slapped herself trying to drive all her weakness away, trying to regain her usual cold hearted self and give Sokka the punishment of his life for making fun of her, but she couldn't. "One of the good things of been blind it's I don't have to waste my time worrying about appearances, I don't care what I look like, I'm not looking for anyone's approval, I know who I am."

She repeated herself the same words she said to Katara when those 3 girls made fun of her make up earlier that day, somehow she didn't believe them when she said them the first time, and the second time she just felt those were mere lies. "Or was I looking for his approval?" Her eyes watered once again when remembering what happened earlier that night.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Come on Toph, it's not the first time they see you in make-up." Katara was pulling Toph out of her room so she would show herself to the boys who were waiting to see Toph's feminine side once again, the first one been at the Earth King Bear's celebration.

"I don't want to! If I can't see myself why do I need them to see me for?" Katara pulled harder but unfortunately for her Toph was stronger and managed to stay in her room.

"Oh come on Toph, we won't laugh it's a promise, don't you want to show us your feminine side?" Inside of her room Toph was blushing madly, the situation was uncomfortable, not because she hadn't used make-up before but because she was about to stand in front of the boys and was afraid about what they were going to think about her.

"You don't need to see my feminine side you are pretty much feminine on your own Snoozles." Aang laughed out load at an angry Sokka who half ignored Toph's last comment.

"Don't be ridiculous Toph, you look beautiful in make-up. You just need to be more confident about yourself." Katara said that last with a tone of security in her voice which Toph was unable to ignore.

"Fine, but if any of you laughs at me noodle brains I will beat you up!" Toph came out of her room, her face was gaining a beautiful pink color, and both Sokka and Aang blushed in answer of her beauty unfortunately, she wearing her common clothes made her look rude and manly contrary to the sophisticated and pretty girl they saw at the party days ago. "This is embarrassing."

Sokka was the first one to burst into laughter, she looked so weird to his eyes, Aang wasn't going to laugh but Sokka's laughter was enough to convince him and laughed as well. "You look so funny." He gasped for air. "I wish you could look at yourself, it's just so weird."

"Weird!? What's so funny about me using make up Snoozles?" Sokka ignored her, giving more importance to his own laugher than the girl in front of her, a single tears rolled down her pale painted skin, Aang noticed the tear and fought his laugher, but Sokka who was laughing eyes closed just couldn't notice it. "I hate you!" And then it happened, she hit an already kneeling with laughter Sokka hard in the eye and knocking him unconscious.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"I can't believe he laughed… even after promising not to… am I such an ugly girl? Was Katara lying to me?" Once again tears tried escaping the jail of her blind eyes but she cleaned them even before they could fall.

"Why do I care about what he thinks about me!?" She cleaned her make up away, leaving marks of red, blue, white and black colors all around her face, she could feel the make up tickling her face with her own sweat as well, but didn't mind and let her face look ugly down all that make up.

Sokka had been looking for Toph all night and was relived when he found her sitting at a broken bridge, his anger slowly faded now replaced by concern for his supposed best friend, he walked carefully trying not to alert Toph's incredible ears, and he would have alerted them anyway if it wasn't because of Toph's distracted mind.

Once he was sure Toph had no way to run, he carefully took a sit at her side, watching the water below his flying feet. "Mind if I join you?" Just then Toph noticed Sokka, she thought about running away, she thought about hitting him once again hard and making him look as a raccoon, she thought about pushing him down the river or at least use her earth bending to send a huge boulder flying at him as a punishment, but instead of doing all that she just nodded in agreement. "Look, I'm really sorry about what I said before."

"You are lying… Katara send you to apologize, you are not really sorry, you are just doing what she told you to do." Sokka sweat dropped, he didn't want to keep arguing with Toph, but it was true, he was only saying he was sorry because Katara told him to.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened, Katara bossed me out of the house so I could search for you." Toph just half ignored him still staring blindly at her reflex. "You have make-up all over your face." He was about to clean it off when Toph rudely hit his hand away from her face with anger.

"Don't touch me!" Sokka backed off and was about to yell at her in anger but stopped just before doing it, eating all his pride and anger. "I don't care about how I look anymore… I'm just an ugly, tiny and hard tempered girl."

"Yeah you are no taller than a dwarf and are as hard tempered as a Saber-toothed Mooseloin." Toph stood up and prepared to leave but Sokka took her hand and pulled her down into a sitting positing once again. "But I want you to know something… I think you are beautiful." Toph knew he was telling the truth, she always knew when he was telling the truth or lying, he was that easily read, there was no need to search in the vibrations, she just knew he was serious, and that made her feel uncomfortable for some reason she couldn't understand.

"But you still made fun of me… it hurt me you jerk!" Sokka said nothing but smiled, cleaning Toph's dirty face. "Hey! Watch it you big stinky moron!" Sokka ignored her insults and continued cleaning Toph's face, he licked his thumb and cleaned her face once again, the slimy filling of his wet finger angered her and so she hit him hard in the arm. "Stop that you… ah! I run out of insults!"

"Ouch, calm down, I'm almost finished, just relax ok." Toph had her hands closed in fists meaning she was ready to strike if he dared to do that again, but a gentle touch of his hands was enough to beat her, she blushed but did nothing to hide it or to keep Sokka away from her. "The reason I laughed at you was because you didn't look as yourself, you looked just like you wanted to pretend been someone you are not and looked quiet funny doing it."

"You should have said that in the first place… hurry up this is so embarrassing!" Sokka finished his cleaning reveling Toph's real face, a beautiful blush evident in her face, evident for anyone but Sokka.

"You don't need all those fancy colors in your face to look beautiful, you are pretty the way you are… in your own especial way that's for sure… what I mean is, many girls would kill to look just like you do." Toph gave Sokka her back he just kept staring at her.

"…Stupid Snoozles… Let's just go home already; all your weird talk is making me feel sick…" She stood up and began walking toward their temporary home arms closed, Sokka just followed her indifferently. Once they reached the house Toph stopped before entering and then tried facing Sokka's face, a huge blush in her face, a blush Sokka didn't notice. "…I just wanted to say… thank you… if you ever tell anyone I was nice to you I will kill you!"

"You call this nice?" He said that last pointing at his black eye which Toph ignored, she entered the house followed by Sokka, she was still blushing and when Katara was about to ask her if she was ok she ignored her as well and locked herself in her room.

Once there she smiled to herself and said to no one in particularf. "He thinks I'm beautiful."

* * *

Ok I think this time I placed Sokka in character but left Toph out, but well, I think I did a good job (awkward silence) say something people! Anyway, see you in the next Tokka Moments one shots.


End file.
